Matthew Arnold bibliography
by George J. Dance Matthew Arnold (December 24, 1822 - April 15, 1888) was a prolific writer of both poetry and prose. This bibliography of Matthew Arnold lists the works that he published in his lifetime, plus noteworthy posthumous collections. Publications Poetry * Alaric at Rome: A prize poem. Rugby, UK: 1840.[http://www.bartleby.com/254/1.html Alaric at Rome: A Prize Poem, 1840," The Poems of Matthew Arnold, 1840-1867 (Oxford University Press, 1909). Bartleby.com. Web, June 29, 2013. * ''Cromwell: A prize poem. Oxford: J. Vincent, 1843.[Cromwell: A prize poem (1843), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * The Strayed Reveller and other poems. London: B. Fellowes, 1849.. * Empedocles on Etna and other poems. London: B. Fellowes, 1852. * Poems: A new edition. London: Longman, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1853.Poems: A new edition (1853), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. ** "The Scholar-Gipsy" ** "Sohrab and Rustum: An episode" * Poems: Second Series. London: Longman, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1855 1854.Poems: Second Series (1855), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. **"Balder Dead" *''Poems: A new and complete edition. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1856.Poems: A new and complete edition (1856), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * ''New Poems. London: Macmillan, 1867; Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1867.New Poems (1867), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. **"Dover Beach". *''Poems by Matthew Arnold''. London: Macmillan, 1869;Poems by Matthew Arnold (1869) Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. London & New York: Macmillan, 1888.Poems by Matthew Arnold (1888), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Poems: New and complete edition. New York: Thomas Crowell, 1880.Poems (1880), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *Selected Poems of Matthew Arnold. London & New York: Macmillan, 1886.Selected Poems of Matthew Arnold (1886), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. ;Posthumous *Alaric at Rome and other poems'' (introduction by Richard Garnett). London & New York: Ward, Locke, & Bowden, 1896.Alaric at Rome and other poems (1896), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Empedocles on Etna: A dramatic poem. London: Ballantine, 1896.Empedocles on Etna: A dramatic poem (1896), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *''Dramatic and Early Poems. London: J.M. Dent (Everyman's Library), 1902.Dramatic and Early Poems (1902), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *Poetical Works of Matthew Arnold. London & New York: Macmillan, 1907.Poetical Works of Matthew Arnold (1907), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *Select Poems of Matthew Arnold(edited by Edward Everett Hale). Boston: D.C. Heath, 1908.Select Poems of Matthew Arnold (1908), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *The Poems of Matthew Arnold, 1840-1867'' (introduction by Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch). London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1909.The Poems of Matthew Arnold, 1840-1867, Bartleby.com. Web, June 29, 2013. *''Sohrab and Rustum and other poems'' (edited by Justus Collins Castleman). New York & London: Macmillan, 1921.Sohrab and Rustum and other poems (1921), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * The Poetical Works of Matthew Arnold (edited by C.B. Tinker & H.F. Lowry). Oxford University Press, 1950. standard edition, ISBN 1125158401 * The Poems of Matthew Arnold. (edited by Kenneth Allott). London: Longmans / New York: Norton, 1965. ISBN 0-393-04377-0 Plays * Merope: A tragedy. London: Longman, Brown, Green, Longmans & Roberts, 1858.Merope: A tragedy (1858), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. Prose * England and the Italian Question. (1859, 1953) * The Popular Education of France, with notices of that of Holland and Switzerland. London: Longman, Green, Longman & Roberts, 1861.The Popular Education of France, with notices of that of Holland and Switzerland (1861), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * On Translating Homer: Three lectures given at Oxford. London: Longman, Green, Longman, & Roberts, 1861.On Translating Homer: Three lectures given at Oxford (1861), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * On Translating Homer: Last words: A lecture given at Oxford. London: Macmillan, 1862.On Translating Homer: Last words: A lecture given at Oxford (1862)], Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Heinrich Heine. Philadelpha: Frederick Leypoldt / New York: F.W. Christern, 1863.Heinrich Heine (1863), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * A French Eton; or, Middle class education and the state. London: Macmillan, 1864.A French Eton; or, Middle class education and the state (1864), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Essays in Criticism. London and Cambridge, UK: Macmillan and Co., 1865.Matthew Arnold, Selected Poetry of Matthew Arnold, Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, June 23, 2011. ** "The Function of Criticism at the Present Time" * Schools and Universities on the Continent. London: Mamillan, 1868.Schools and Universities on the Continent (1868), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *''On the Study of Celtic Literature. London: Smith, Elder, 1867.On the Study of Celtic Literature (1867), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * ''Culture and Anarchy: An Essay in Political and Social Criticism. (1869) * On the Modern Element in Literature. (1869) * A Bible-Reading for Schools: The Great Prophecy of Israel's Restoration. London: Macmillan, 1872.The Great Prophecy of Israel's Restoration (1872), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Literature and Dogma: An essay towards a better apprehension of the Bible. London: Smith, Elder, 1873.Literature and Dogma: An essay towards a better apprehension of the Bible (1873), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Higher Schools and Universities in Germany. London: Macmillan, 1874.Higher schools and universities in Germany (1874), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Isaiah XL-LXVI; with the Shorter Prophecies Allied to It. London: Macmillan, 1875.Isaiah XL-LXVI; with the Shorter Prophecies Allied to It (1875), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * God and the Bible: A sequel to "Literature and Dogma". London: Smith, Elder, 1875.God and the Bible: A sequel to "Literature and Dogma" (1875), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *''St. Paul and Protestantism, with an essay on Puritanism and the Church of England. London: Smith, Elder, 1875.St. Paul and Protestantism, with an essay on Puritanism and the Church of England (1875), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * ''Last Essays on Church and Religion. London: Smith, Elder, 1877.Last Essays on Church and Religion (1877), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * The Hundred Greatest Men: Portraits of the One Hundred Greatest Men of History.(1879) *''Mixed Essays. London: Macmillan, 1879.Mixed Essays (1879)], Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * The Study of Poetry. (1880) * Passages from the Prose Writings of Matthew Arnold. New York & London: Macmillan, 1880.Passages from the Prose Writings of Matthew Arnold (1880), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Irish Essays, and Others. London: Smith, Elder, 1882.Irish Essays, and Others (1882), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * St. Paul and Protestantism; with an Introduction on Puritanism and the Church of England. (1883) * On the Study of Celtic Literature. (1883) * Culture and Anarchy. (1883) * "Isaiah of Jerusalem" in the Authorized English Version, with an Introduction, Corrections and Notes (1883) * Discourses in America. London: Macmillan, 1885.Discourses in America (1885), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Education Department. (1886) * "Charles Augustin Sainte-Beuve," in Encyclopedia Britannica, ninth edition, IX: 162-165 (1886) * "Schools," in The Reign of Queen Victoria. (1887) * General Grant: An Estimate. Boston: Cupples, Upham, 1887.General Grant: An Estimate (1887), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. ** with a Rejoinder by Mark Twain, (1966) * Civilization in the United States: First and last impressions of America. Boston: Cupples & Hurd, 1888.Civilization in the United States: First and last impressions of America (1888), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. ;Posthumous *''Essays on Criticism: Second series'' (1888). Leipzig: Tauchnig, 1892.Essays on Criticism: Second series, Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Reports on Elementary Schools 1852-1882. London: Macmillan, 1889.Reports on Elementary Schools 1852-1882 (1889), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Arnold as Dramatic Critic. (1903) * Essays in Criticism: Third series. (introduction by Edward J. O'Brien). Boston: Ball, 1910.Essays in Criticism: Third series (1910), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Thoughts on Education: Chosen from the writings of Matthew Arnold. London: Smith, Elder, 1912.Thoughts on Education: Chosen from the writings of Matthew Arnold (1912), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *''Selections from the Prose Works of Matthew Arnold'' (edited by William Savage Johnson). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1913.Selections from the Prose Works of Matthew Arnold (1913), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *''Essays by Matthew Arnold. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1914.Essays by Matthew Arnold, Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * ''Five Uncollected Essays of Matthew Arnold. (1953) * Complete Prose Works. (1960) * Essays, Letters, and Reviews by Matthew Arnold. (1960) * Culture and the State. (1965) * The Complete Prose Works of Matthew Arnold. (11 volumes) Ann Arbor, MI : University of Michigan Press, 1960-1977)"Matthew Arnold: Bibliography: Primary Sources," Wikipedia, Web, June 23, 2011. Collected editions * A Matthew Arnold Birthday Book. (1883) *''Selections from the Prose Writings of Matthew Arnold'' (edited by Lewis E. Gates). New York: Holt, 1898.Selections from the Prose Writings of Matthew Arnold (1898), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * The Works of Matthew Arnold (edited by George W.E. Russell). (15 volumes), London: Macmillan / Smith, Elder.The Works of Matthew Arnold (1903-1904), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. Volume 1, 1903; Volume 2, 1903; Volume 3, 1903; Volume 4, 1903; Volume 5, 1903; Volume 6, 1903; Volume 7, 1903; Volume 8, 1904; Volume 9, 1904; Volume 10, 1904; Volume 11, 1904; Volume 12, 1904; Volume 13, 1904; Volume 14, 1904; Volume 15. * The Oxford Authors: Matthew Arnold, (edited by Miriam Allott and Robert H. Super). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1986. * Culture and Anarchy and other writings (edited by Stefan Collini). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press (Cambridge Texts in the History of Political Thought), 1993. Translated *''Isaiah of Jerusalem in the authorized English version. London: Macmillan, 1883.Isaiah of Jerusalem in the authorized English version (1883), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. Edited * ''The Six Chief Lives from Johnson's "Lives of the Poets," with Macaulay's "Life of Johnson" London: Macmillan, 1878.The Six Chief Lives from Johnson's "Lives of the Poets," with Macaulay's "Life of Johnson" (1878)], Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * The Poetry of Byron. London: Macmillan, 1881.Poetry of Byron, chosen and arranged by Matthew Arnold (1881), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * The Poems of Wordsworth. London: Macmillan, 1882.(1882), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Edmund Burke, Letters, Speeches and Tracts on Irish Affairs. London: Macmillan, 1881.Letters, Speeches and Tracts on Irish Affairs (1881), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. *''Friendship's Garland: Being the conversations, letters, and opinions of the late Arminius, baron von Thunder-Ten-Tronckh (1883). London: Smith, Elder, 1903.Friendship's Garland: Being the conversations, letters, and opinions of the late Arminius, baron von Thunder-Ten-Tronckh (1903), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013.'' Letters and notebooks * On Home Rule for Ireland: Two Letters to "The Times". (1891) * Letters of Matthew Arnold, 1849-1888] (edited by George W.E. Russell). (2 volumes), London and New York: Macmillan, 1895.[Letters of Matthew Arnold, 1849-1888, Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. Volume I, Volume II. * Matthew Arnold's Notebooks. London: Smith Elder, 1902.Matthew Arnold's Notebooks (1902), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Letters of an Old Playgoer (introduction by Branden Matthews). New York: Printed for the Dramatic Museum of Columbia University, 1919.Letters of an Old Playgoer (1919), Internet Archive. Web, June 29, 2013. * Unpublished Letters of Matthew Arnold. (1923) * The Letters of Matthew Arnold to Arthur Hugh Clough (edited by Howard F. Lowry). New York: Oxford University Press, 1932.. * The Note-Books of Matthew Arnold. (1952) * Matthew Arnold's Letters: A descriptive checklist. (1968) *''The Letters of Matthew Arnold'' (edited by Cecil Y. Lang). (6 volumes), Charlottesville, VA, & London: University of Virginia Press, 1996-2001. Category:Bibliographies by author Category:George Dance articles Category:Poetry bibliographies References *Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Academy of American Poets."Matthew Arnold," Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, June 23, 2011. Notes External links * (plain text and HTML) *Works by Matthew Arnold at Internet Archive (scanned books original editions color illustrated) Category:Bibliographies by author Category:George Dance articles Category:Poetry bibliographies